Заместитель Дурланд/Галерея
1 сезон Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Охотники за головами S1e3 Poor wax man.PNG S1e3 durland.png S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.PNG S1e3 On 3...1..2...PNG S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.PNG S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 deputy durland searching.PNG S1e3 police car.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 long slow sip.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 blubs durland.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 durland hydrant.png S1e6 blubbs and durland.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 blubs and durland.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 durland and blubs statue.png S1e8 the cops.png S1e8 cops in museum.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 police stuck.png S1e8 cops stuck in door.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 wrappers.png S1e8 smooth move mr president.png S1e8 blubs and durland on train.png S1e8 cops spot trembley and twins.png S1e8 cops planning vacation.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 edwin darling.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 cops at the fair.png Летоуин S1e12 blubs durland.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 the cops at the window.jpg S1E14 Blubs asking for an explanation.PNG S1E14 Stan telling the truth to the police.PNG S1e14 old Stan goof.jpg S1E14 Blubs drop his coffee.PNG S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 A flattered Blubs.jpg S1E14 someone noticed Blubs wheight loss.PNG На дне S1e15 PINES HERE NOW.png S1e15 scared boyfriends.png S1e15 def boyfriends.png S1e15 with you everyday is a dream.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 cops.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 durland and blubs.png S1e16 the horoscope didn't mention this.PNG S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.PNG S1e16 everyone back to normal.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 the goat did it.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 Durland with maze game.jpg S1e18 Spending time with you.jpg S1e18 Claws.jpg S1e18 looking in fear.jpg S1e18 did u see that.png S1e18_On_duty_cops.jpg Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 SO MUCH.PNG S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Gideons Surveillance Center.png S1e20 You lied to us.png S1e20 The Tiny Handcuffs.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png Мини-эпизоды ТВ Гравити Фолз 2 Short15 not policemen.png Short15 stacy.png Short15 drink expired apple juice and kiss each other.png Short15 peer pressure emergency.png Short15 freeze.png Short15 simple words.png Short15 thank you for saving me from myself.png Short15 awwww.PNG Short15 let's roll.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 welcome to your dreams.png S2e1 slap that rump.png S2e1 rappers rap.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 dipper on the front cover.png S2e10 gompers has nums.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 firewoks on roof.png S2e11 blubs and durl.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 role play.jpg S2e13 unknown griffin.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 Bud holding sign againts his own son.jpg S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 mayor chosing hoop.jpg S2e14 Buds hat.jpg S2e14 old lady hype.jpg S2e14 bad cops.jpg S2e14 in cop car.jpg S2e14 Guy i'm gonna vote for.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 11.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 Susan schocked.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Shocked officers.png S2e18 Shocked people.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 Durland zapped.png S2e18 stone Durland.png S2e18 eye watching.png S2e18 taking Durland.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 adding Sprott.png S2e19 flying off.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Durland frozen.png S2e20 gideon hit.png S2e20 outta the way.png S2e20 blubs shove.png S2e20 so sweet.png S2e20 shiiiip.png S2e20 blubs hugs durland.png S2e20 applause.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 Paci-Fire and Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Paci-Fire.png S2e20 goodbye Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Teeth.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 mad with power.gif Разное Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Статьи